


Cats and Dogs

by Piimify (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Fluff, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piimify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Jade meet for the first time irl and end up having a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

**Prologue:** AU where the SBURB and SGRUB sessions were successful and the kids and trolls are able to meet each other. This is Nepeta’s first time meeting Jade in real life, but they have had many skype conversations, pesterings and sent each other letters.

  


The small feline-like troll arched her back and hissed loudly at the girl standing in front of her. „Nepeta, I‘m sorry for barking at you, it‘s just a stupid instinct-“ Jade tried to cover her mouth as she started growling at Nepeta. “Augh! Stop it! It’s really freaking me out! I can’t do anything about my reaction either!” Nepeta covered her ears and shook her head. Jade continued to cover her mouth, making occasional muffled growls and yelps. “M-maybe it’s just the smell? I’m not really used to being around cats so I guess it’s some sort of instinct?” Jade tilted her head. “Well, you do have a point… what meow then? Hee hee…” Nepeta laughed at her own cat pun. “We could take a bath? Use the same soap so we smell the same!” Jade jumped a little, stifling a happy bark. “Aw man, a bath? But it’s kind of a purrfect plan so I can’t refuse it…” Nepeta mulled it over in her mind for a moment before going with it.

The girls got ready to take a bath, Jade tying up her long hair so it wouldn’t get in the way and Nepeta detaching her robotic tail (it took quite some time and cooperation from Jade and John). It seemed they weren’t the least bit self-conscious about being nude in front of each other, although Nepeta didn’t have to be so proud of her physique. Eventually they got into the big tub of hot water and made themselves comfortable. Nepeta didn’t like it at first, but Jade’s bubble beard made up for it. Meanwhile in his room, John tried to ignore the loud laughing and screaming coming from the bathroom. _Jeez, they’re 16, can’t they be more mature?_ He thought and quickly went back to his marathon of old Disney movies.

An absurd amount of time passed and the girls were done with their bath. Both of them felt exhausted and relaxed at the same time. Jade lent Nepeta a clean shirt and some pajamas that were too small for her to use anymore. However, the pink polka-dot patterned pajamas were just the right size for the tiny troll. Jade herself put on an old shirt along with some shorts and fuzzy slippers. She grabbed some towels and handed them to Nepeta. The olive-blooded troll proceeded to make a towel pile in the living room and curl up on it. Jade joined her shortly after. “Hmm…” Nepeta sniffed Jade’s hair. “You smell purrty nice now!” She giggled and huddled up to Jade. “You too! I guess this worked out pretty good, huh?” Jade ruffled Nepeta’s soft hair. Nepeta yawned, revealing her sharp fangs. “It’s getting kind of late isn’t it? Think it’s okay if I stay over?” She pleaded with Jade. “Of course! Let’s watch a movie and get snacks though! It’s been so long since I’ve had a sleepover!” Jade laughed and got up to make popcorn.

\---One terrible Nicolas Cage movie later---

The two girls sat in the sofa together, blanket draped around them and a bowl of popcorn safely in Nepeta’s lap. About halfway through the movie, Nepeta had fallen asleep and thus, was leaning onto Jade. “Aww. I guess she’s really sleepy.” Jade moved the bowl and allowed Nepeta to sleep on her lap. Nepeta mewled quietly in her sleep and nuzzled Jade’s thigh. Jade had to be careful not to laugh due to ticklishness. She decided to pet the troll’s head lightly, scratching behind her horns. In doing so she received a happy purr from her feline friend. Jade kept on listening to the subtle hum of Nepeta’s purring and petting her hair until she too fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was bad or too short, but thank you so much for reading!


End file.
